Dear Diary,
by A Dash of Yellow
Summary: What if Luna found the Diary after Ginny tried to dispose of it?
1. Little Black Book

A/N: I noticed that not a lot of people thought of this so I decided "What the hell, I might as well make it." This was just something to pass the time and help get rid of my writer's block.

EDIT: 9/24/08, I'm editing the chapters to fix typos and my grammar, hopefully I got them all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never have never will.

"For your Homework Tonight write a 12 inch essay on the Theory of Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall said as she tapped her wand on the board, wiping it clean of any notes previously written. Luna wrote down her assessment in a little leather bound note book she found the day before.

_Flashback_

_Luna was walking to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to see what had caused her to flood that floor. Luna always enjoyed talking to Myrtle even if Myrtle didn't share that feeling with Luna. When she reached the bathroom she could hear Myrtle wailing inside. Luna pushed the door open and entered. All the taps on the sinks were going and the pipes seemed to be clogged, hence the flood. Myrtle was floating by a window still when Luna entered. _

"_Come to laugh at my misery?" bawled Myrtle. _

"No_ just to see what's wrong. Did a Blithbeth get you?" asked Luna, quite seriously. _

"A_ what? No none of your make believe animals got me. Your quite insane, you do know that don't you?" asked Myrtle, grinning at her insanity. _

_Luna just smiled and calmly asked, "Did Peeves upset you again?" _

"_No. If you must know someone saw it fit to mock me further and throw a book at me." She spat. _

"Oh_. Was it a good book?" Luna asked. _

"_Was it-? Arg I can feel myself going insane just by talking to you." She screamed, while diving into her U-bend. Another bout of water came out and washed a small book towards Luna. She picked it up with mild interest and tucked inside her pocket. She then walked to her first class. Transfiguration. _

_Flashbackisover_

Luna dipped her quill into the inkpot and wrote on the paper in a hurry. She closed the book before it had a chance to dry and rushed to her Common room to get some books she forgot. The rest of Luna's day went as usual. After Transfiguration she went to Potions with the Hufflepuff's and so on. She skipped back up to her Dormitory after she answered the eagle's answer correctly. She dropped her bag off at the end of her bed and made her way to a small desk by her bedside, the small book in hand. When she opened the book to where she wrote her assessment she found it blank.

"Oh those silly little Writesnachers must have stolen it. And right off the page it." She dipped her pen back into the inkwell and wrote on the page.

_I really must have my homework assessment back. You can have it when I'm done, if you like. _Luna sat back and watched the ink disappear on the paper. She smiled to herself; she might actually get to met one of those Writesnachers. A very rare event indeed, her father would be thrilled.

_**Yes homework is quite important. You can keep it after you're done, I've already learned that. **_Were the words that appeared on the paper?

_Thank you, little Writesnachers fairy. _Luna wrote back as her assessment reappeared.

_**I believe you are mistaken, Ginny. I'm Tom remember? **_

_I'm not Ginny. I'm Luna Lovegood. You're not a Writesnachers. Oh I was so hoping that I would finally be able to meet one. _

_**I'm sorry to disappoint you Miss Lovegood. I must ask what this interesting creature is. **_

_Oh well you see Tom they are little fairy's that steal you ink. They get you in all kinds of trouble. Stealing Homework, Reports, and paper work. If you're not a Writesnachers then what are you?_ Luna wrote. She was quite enjoying herself writing to a mysterious person named Tom.

_**A memory. Miss Lovegood how did I come to you possession? **_

_I found you in a toilet. Do you often go there?_

Tom was sitting in a small room inside the Diary. He was positively confused with this Luna girl. His pale lips were in a straight line. He's eyes were a fiery red, stained from all of his Dark deeds. He wrote a quite reply to Luna.

_**No I find that I would rather be in a library then a lavatory. **_

_Yes I suppose you wouldn't like it that much. Must people dislike Myrtle's bathroom. I find her rather interesting. She listens when she wants to. _

_**I believe most people do not like to be around others who are always complaining about something or another. **_

_They complain for a reason. _

_**They aren't the only ones with problems, Miss Lovegood. **_

_What problems do you have? I imaging there mustn't be a lot seeing as you live in a dairy. _He's reply appeared a few minutes later.

_**I'm stuck in a paper bound book. Never able to be out and see the world. **_

_Anything I can do to help? I could give you some powder from the Nargules. It is said that if you receive the powder from their horns and eat it, it give you tremendous luck. _

_**No thank you Miss Lovegood. But if it isn't too much to ask, can you talk to me every day. I do enjoy our conversations and would love to know you better. **_

_All right Tom. I promise. We can be each other's friends and I can tell you about all the adventures me and Daddy have when we go hunting for Crumble-horned Snorlack. _

_**That is most kind of you Miss Lovegood. I must leave you to your school work now. **_

_All right. By the way Tom, you can call me Luna. There is no need to be formal now that we are friends. _

_**Good night Luna.**_

_Good night Tom. _


	2. In which Tom is annoyed

A/N: Me: So here we are another chapter of _Dear Dairy. _

Tom: I thought this was a one-shot.

Me: It was.

Tom: So why is there another chapter?

Me: Because I have writer's block again and people seem to like this idea. Also the voices told me it is most unwise to disappoint the readers and reviewers.

Tom: (Patting her back) I'm sure they did. Now why don't you take your medicine and have a nice long nap.

Me: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!

Disclaimer: Sure I own everything. I'm also the Queen of England and I own a hundred of purple flying monkeys (or monkeys?) that will help me take over the world.

**Chapter 2 **

Luna rushed up to her dormitory and sat down at her desk. She immediately started to write to Tom.

_Hello Tom. How was your day? _

_**Much better now that I get to talk to you. **_

_Why thank you. Your really nice to me, do you know that? Everyone here is so narrow-minded about things. But they will soon learn that Nargules and Crumple-horned Snorlack do exist. After all they believe in air and they can't see that. _

_**Yes but we feel air. So we know it exists. **_

_Daddy says that it is our own free will that we feel things and see what we want to see. _

In the room in the Diary Tom was massaging his temples with his figures. Luna was probably the weirdest person Tom has ever had the misfortune of meeting. He wrote a quick response back. Hoping and praying she would not give another rant about Crumple - horned Snorlack. Last time she drew _pictures. _Four and half hours of sheer boredom. But Tom needed her secrets to give him strength. He was patient, he could wait.

_**Tell me how your day went? Learn anything new? **_

_Oh yes we learned about how we could not ask Snape how to make a love potion. Also we learned how to avoid goblins. Did you know that they are not very good singers? _

_**I had no idea. Why were goblins at school? **_

_To sing us Valentines. The teachers did not look that pleased about it. _

_**I imagine they wouldn't. **_

_Oh and speaking of magical creatures…. _

Tom groaned loudly at that sentence.

_I didn't get a chance to tell you about the Nargules. You see that came from Northern Scotland, but migrated to England. They like Christmas time the best because they can hide in mistletoe. When the couple get underneath it. They attack giving them a horribly rash for five weeks……… _

**FIVE extremely long hours later (for Tom at least) **

_And that's why Daddy says you can never put enough chocolate in chicken noodle soup. _

_**That was really interesting. Shouldn't you be doing homework? I don't want you to fall behind. **_

_I have a little yes. I should get that done shouldn't I? _

_**Yes homework is very good for you. You keep on learning. **_

_All right I'll write Tomorrow. I promise. _

_**Goodbye Luna. **_

_Goodbye Tom_

Luna closed the book with a smile on her face. She was so happy that she finally found someone who understood her and listened. Besides her father that is. She pulled a school book towards her and started to write her essay. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough.

Tom leaned back in his chair. His eyes were closed and he was trying to regain a few brain cells that he is sure he lost during his conversation with Luna. He sighed and started to walk through some memories of happier times. Like him killing Myrtle or framing Hagrid. Either way he knew that tomorrow would come way too fast for his liking.

A/N: Me: (asleep from the medicine.)

Tom: Great now I'm bored.

Tom: Well while I'm here I might as well thank all of you who reviewed and a Big thanks to FreakyD45663 for the pictures idea. Also a.dash.of.yellow would like to say sorry for any spelling mistakes, the word started to screw up. Damn storm. Now be nice and review otherwise she will annoy me to know end. (Points at a.dash.of.yellow) Well I guess till next time on: _Dear Diary. _

Me: (waking up) Hey Tommy- boy!

Tom: Great. (Slaps hand over eyes.)


	3. Insainty

A/N:

Me: Did you ever wonder why the sky is blue and the grass is green?

Tom: I really don't think there is even a point to that question.

Me: Well what if the sky was lime green with pink polka dots? And the grass was orange.

Tom: That would be weird.

Me: Well maybe someone from a different planet thinks it's weird that we have blue skies and green grass. It all depends on what your use to.

Tom: Is there even a point to this Authors Note?

Me: Not really…..

Disclaimer: If I owned it then why would I go onto Fan Fiction and write a totally different story that contradicts with canon?

**Chapter 3 **

"I don't think I can handle anymore! I mean Luna is driving me mad!" Exclaimed Tom, throwing his hands in the air just to emphasize his point.

"Maybe I can try to control her. Ah but I've tried that all ready. I'm not strong enough to hold her for long. I have to go through her sleep and that's only for two hours tops." Tom was running his hands through his jet-black hair now.

"Maybe I'm not being sensible enough; I mean it couldn't be that hard to control a First yeah or maybe it is. Oh Merlin, I'm starting to think like her! What do you think? I've heard how your supposes to know everything. And don't tell me I have to love her, you crazy old man." Shouted Tom. Dumbledore just continued to write on his desk, ignoring Tom. Behind Tom students were scraping on their parchment taking a test, falling deaf to Tom's shouts

"My God," said Tom smacking his head, "I've resorted to talking to Dumbledore. And not even the real Dumbledore, but a memory of him!"

Just then Tom was back in his diary room. It had an iron bed on one side, though he never slept in it after all he didn't sleep. The walls were a yellowish color, like old paper. And on one side of the room there was a small desk with a book open on it. Words were writing themselves onto the paper.

Hello Tom, how was your day?

Tom groaned loudly at the word on the paper. Luna was back. Was it just him or was she writing more often than usual. Tom picked up his black quill and started a, what he knew what would come to be, long conversation.

**Hello Luna. My day was fine. Were there any more goblins today?**

_No. They had to go away. I kind of liked them. You know the Ministry is plotting against them to gain control of Gringotts._

**Is this another theory your father came up with?**

_They aren't theories_.

**There are absolutely no solid facts about it. I believe that classifies it as a theory.**

_There are too facts about it! Daddy found a couple people on the inside the saw Fudge poison a goblin and bake him into a pie._

**Were the person's eyes dilating and was he also saying that she could see colors swirling in and out of his line of vision?**

_Tom! Daddy has never lied and it is terribly of you to think otherwise._

Tom took a deep breath, trying to regain his temper. It was stupid of him to be mean to Luna; after all he was strong enough to take control of her, if only for a little bit. Just a little more time and she will be able to be his.

**I'm sorry Luna. Your right it is horribly of me to think of you father as a liar. I promise it won't happen again.**

_It's quite all right. We all make mistakes. You're only human after all._

Tom grimaced as she wrote those words. Him? Mistakes? Human? Those are words that he never wants to hear in a sentence used together.

**Yes, were human…..**

_Oh tom I didn't get a chance to tell you about today. Well you see I saw a Speakes? They are serpent like creatures with pink feathers and black wings! Oh and Dumbledore was removed from the school._

**Wait why was Dumbledore removed from the school?**

_Well you see attacks have started up again and since Dumbledore couldn't stop them, the governors removed him._

_**That's interesting.**_

_Yes, the Speakes are very interesting creatures. The can only come when the grass is the right color of green and they have silver eyes and fly during Quidditch games. There're the causes of most injuries._

**Yes that too. But ell me more about Dumbledore.**

_That's all I know. I'm sorry Tom. On the Brightside the Mandrakes are almost ready so the victims are going to wake up soon and then they will be able to tell everyone that the Riscipics got them._

**Riscipics?**

_There bird like creatures that swoop down from the ceiling and when they bite you. Your body freezes completely. People we'll started to believe when they realize that my father has known about these things for quite some time. Nobody will call me Loony again._

'Loony Lovegood. It fits her." Thought Tom.

_Oh Tom I have to go Professor Flitwick is here to tell us something._

_Good night_

**Good night, Luna**

Luna closed the diary and slipped it into her desk draw and ran down stairs to listen to her head of her House.

Tom banged his head against the desk. Into between hits she kept on muttering

"Why" bang "Is." Bang. "She" bangs 'so." Bang. "Insane" Tom lifted his head and rubbed his forehead, which was supporting a lovely red mark.

A/N: Me: (sitting in a grassy meadow, staring at the clouds.) That cloud looks like a bunny.

Tom: (lying next to her) you have said that to every cloud that has pasted by.

Me: Well they do. Anyway (Gets up and Dances. Tom watches like she's insane.) I Got a Chapter Done! I Got a Chapter done!

Tom: Yeah you did. And why am I turning insane?

Me: Cause I want you too.

Me: So people be nice and review or I'll... ummm... Make Tom come after you!

Tom: You know some perverted fangirls want that.

Me: Oh well then I'll make Slughorn come after you. No one likes him right? (Looks at Tom)

Tom: Nope Slughorn is a good threat.


	4. Harry Potter?

**A/N: Me: I have nothing to say really except THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS!!**

**Tom: Yeah thanks for the last four days she has talked about nothing else but how many reviews she's gotten. I have been bored out of my mind people.**

**Me: Shut up Tom now they won't review cause some are loyal fangirls.**

**Tom: (shrugs his shoulders because he could really care less. the jackass.)**

**Tom: Hey don't call me a jackass!**

**Me: On with the story!**

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother. Clearly if I was JKR I would have wrote this in the book because I enjoy messing with Tom so much. (Hey!)

**Chapter 4 **

_Have you ever heard of the Beatles?_ Luna wrote to Tom one stormy cold day in her Ravenclaw room.

_**Yes I have heard of beetles. Annoying little things they are. **_Tom shuddered at the memories of in the orphanage, where there was a horrible infestation. One of them somehow found its way into Amy's hair just as Tom was on the staircase, right above her with a beetles nest at his feet

_No I am talking about a muggle band in the sixties. _

_**Muggle?**_

_Oh yes, daddy bought me some of their records and I have fallen in love with them._

_**Muggle? You're a Pureblood witch and you bought muggle music? **_

_Of course Tommy! _Tom cringed at this as she used his new nickname. She decided that 'Tommy' was cuter. Him, cute? He was on his way to being a dark Lord and she was calling him cute? He sat in his diary room while he watched Luna write more Blasphemous words.

_I love __strawberry fields forever and fixing a hole. __They're great1 Oh Tommy I wish you could listen to them! _

By this time Tom's hand was shaking with rage. She was a witch she should not be listing to such muggle filth. In fact Tommy... I mean Tom, was about to tell her so when the next words she wrote stopped him.

_Oh and I talked to Harry Potter today. He handed me my books when someone cursed them out of my hands. I think that was sweet of him, don't you? _

_**Really? What happened? **_This girl maybe useful after all.

_Well I was walking to charms when a spell hit me and my books suddenly flew out of my hands. They hit Harry right in the head and while his friend was laughing, Ron I think his name was, he handed me my books and asked if they were mine. He treated me like a friend Tommy! _

Tom thought this over for a while, was two minutes passed Luna wrote to him again.

_Of course I'll always be friends with you Tommy. Maybe we can all be friends! _

A sudden inspiration hit him. It was so genius, so clever that he had to congratulate himself on his brilliance.

_**Luna, **_he wrote, _**I would love to meet this Harry Potter. In fact I think I have a way of doing so. **_

_Oh really Tommy! That would be great, tell me what I can do. _

A twisted grin appeared across Tom's face, making him look quite bestial.

_**First I must confess a secret to you Luna……. **_

_In Hogwarts staff room. _

"All students are to report to their house common rooms. Teachers meet in the staff room." A voce issued form the walls.

Harry and Ron gave each other a look that clearly said 'Well this can't be good.'

"Quick let's hid in the wardrobe then we can tell them what we know." Harry said, while Ron nodded in agreement. They scrambled into the large wooden wardrobe at one end of the staff room just as the 

door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in followed by the rest of the staff. Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to be missing though.

"Minerva Is it true? Has a student been taken by the monster?" asked one of the teachers.

McGonagall seemed to be fighting back tears as she answered, "Yes I'm afraid so Poppy. Luna Lovegood was taken today in to the Chamber of secrets by the monster itself." Her voice broke a little as gasps issued all through the room.

"Surly we can do something?" asked Poppy.

"What can we do? Dumbledore is gone and we have no idea where the Chamber is?" snapped Snape. Silence filled the room at his words and the others only looked at each other, hoping someone could suggest something. In the closet Ron nudge harry in the ribs.

"Wasn't that the girl who hit you in the head with her books?" whispered Ron.

"She didn't throw them. Someone pulled a prank on her." Ron just grumbled and Harry told him to be quiet.

"- Students will be banned for the corridors till we talk to the school governors." Professor McGonagall finished her speech and looked around at her fellow teachers. "I'm afraid this maybe the end of Hogwarts if the no one is caught- her words were cut short as the door flew open with a 'Bang'

"So sorry I must have overslept. Now what did I miss?" strutted in Lockhart, his lilac robes flowing around him and his golden hair shining in the light.

"Ah Gilderoy! Just the man we need." Gushed Poppy.

"Oh yes Gilderoy, it's now you time to shine a student has gone missing and as you were telling me yesterday 'Pity I couldn't have taken a go at the monster. I knew just the curse to make sure it never bothers Hogwarts again.' Chimed in Professor Flitwick.

Lockhart's face paled at this and he started to stutter. "I- I - you must have mis-misunderstood. See I -I"

"Yes you were telling me a few days ago about you knowing where the Chamber's entrance was all along." Sneered Snape.

"Really I don't re -recall." His face was ashen now and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Well then that settles it. You'll rescue Miss Lovegood and we'll make sure that no one gets in your way." McGonagall's voice was filled with mockery. In fact all the teachers seemed to be holding in their laughter at the sight of Lockhart making a complete fool of him, again.

"Well I should go get ready I guess." He's pitiful attempt to sound confidante and brave set new waves of giggles from the staff. He walked out the door; his usual spring in his step was missing. As soon as he was gone the room roared with laughter.

"Brilliant. Now he'll be out of our way!" a gleeful Poppy said.

"Right," said McGonagall after the staff had settled down, "Now that he's out of our way. I suggest we all go back to our houses and tell them the news." All previous happiness seemed to vanish. Slowly the crowed dwindled and only Harry and Ron were left in the room.

"Is the coast clear?" Harry asked.

Ron cracked open the door a little and looked out. "Yeah I think we're good."

"Good 'cause you've been stepping on my foot for the last ten minutes.

Ron quickly withdrew his foot and tumbled out of the wardrobe. Harry exited a little more gracefully and straightened his robes.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well we could tell Lockhart what we know. Maybe it could help him." Harry said.

"Okay, he's probably still in his office. Let's check there." With that said they hurried out of the staff room and into the dark corridors.

_In the Chamber_

"Wow Tommy this place is amazing! I always knew Slytherin had a Secret Chamber. This must be where he did his experiments!" exclaimed Luna as she stared at her surroundings. The walls were made of gray stones and large pillars shaped like snakes stood on either side of the Chamber. The floor was slippery and caused Luna to stumble a few times. On the far end of the Chamber there stood a giant statue of what we can only assume is Salazar Slytherin himself. Ahead of Luna, Tom floated watching her face. He seemed to be made of mist rather than solid human.

"You really think so? I was quite amazed when I first entered myself. I have to say that the best part was finding out I was related to one of the Founders." He said in a loud whisper. "Come here Luna. I must show you the best part." A sarcastic smile played on his lips as Luna obediently walked forward, her dreamy blue eyes looked around her. She didn't seem that interested in the fact that the person that she has been talking to for over three months is floating right in front of her, not even in a real body.

"Oh what is it?" she asked, clapping her hands together.

She walked forward as Tom floated beside her. They were in front of the stature now.

"Oh I just wanted to show you my pet."

**A/N: Tom: okay let me get this straight. You tell people you're putting this on hold. Then you update with an actually chapter and leave it off with a cliffhanger? You're a devious little girl. **

**Me: Thank you. And I got a PM for a lot of people guilting me into forcing a chapter out. And a HUGE thanks to Aealket for the suggestions. That defiantly helped me out. I mean I would be sitting at my computer right now totally having no idea what to write if he hadn't suggested some idea that kicked my imagination into gear. I promise you this will be done before mid- June.**

**Tom: Thank God. I'm really getting tired of this story. Can you write me in a cooler one? Preferably where I don't go insane by crazy girls. And I didn't know beetles made nests. **

**Me: Neither did I, I made it up. Also I make no promises about the fic thing. I enjoy messing with you so much. (Runs up and hugs him)**


	5. Bye Bye Tommy!

**A/N: Me: Well this is the final chapter. It seems like only yesterday I was writing the first chapter. (Cries like she just lost her first born child.) **

**Tom stands there awkwardly) I'm sorry? **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again? (Sees a lawyer eyeing her and patting his briefcase.) Oh all right. I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 5 **

"Ron can you hear me?" yelled Harry through the rocks that just separated him for Ron.

A muffled reply came through that sounded a lot like 'I bloody well hear you yelling into my ear.'

"Ron work on the hole! I'll be right back!" Harry yelled to him, choosing to ignore his previous comment. He started to walk towards where he hoped the Chamber was. On the other side of the wall of rocks, stood our favorite Ginger, Ron. His Hogwarts black robes were torn and dirty from his ride down the pipe. A dazed looking Lockhart sat on the floor next to him, looking around in child like wonder.

"Who in their right mind goes off into an unknown chamber alone, with a murderous Basilisk on the loose? Oh yeah absolutely brilliant, Harry. Meanwhile while I wait here with an insane Lockhart and no way to get back up the chute with a BROKEN WAND!" Ron muttered angrily.

"This is a lovely place you have here. Do you live here?" asked the dazed professor. With that said Ron finally lost his temper and took it out on an unsuspecting Lockhart.

_Back to Harry_

As he rounded the corner, he came to a stop. There in front of him was a round looking hole in the wall. Snakes where carved into it and Harry swore that their emerald eyes followed him as he walked through. He was now in the Chamber of Secrets. And there on the other end of the Chamber sat Luna talking to wait was she talking to the Basilisk?

"Luna?" said girl turned her head and stared at Harry with her large blue eyes.

"Oh Harry there you are! We were waiting for you! Come here, I want to introduce you to my friends." Her smile was so big; Harry thought her face would split in half. His footsteps echoed off the walls as he walked forward.

"Luna, why are you talking to the Basilisk?" he said slowly as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Oh well you see…."

"Harry Potter!" yelled a voice. Harry looked to his left and found a tall rather handsome boy staring at him. He seemed weirdly misted at the edges as thought Harry was looking at him through a misted window.

"Who the hell are you?" a seriously Confused Harry asked.

"Tom Riddle, but that's not important right now." He talked quickly as he briskly walked towards Harry.

"I need you to do me a favor." Said Tom as he reached for Harry.

"Hey I don't roll that way!" Harry took one step back. Luna giggled and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, listen. I need you to take this." He shoved the diary into his hands, "and feed it to the Basilisk." There was something wild in his eyes, his hair stuck up on one side and he looked half crazed. Harry looked at the diary, then back at Tom in confusion. He was about to open the diary when Luna spoke.

"Oh you won't find anything in there. It's blank and Tom's out now so no one will right back to you." she started to hum a tune that Harry thought sounded a lot like the Beatles _'Yellow submarine' _.

"Please, just do it." Tom begged, "She has driven me to the point of insanity! I can't take it anymore!" he stared to shout.

"I can't do this. You haven't done anything to me." Harry said as he played with the Diary in his hands.

"Haven't done anything to you? I'm Lord Voldemort when he was a teenager! Remember Lord Voldemort? The one who murdered countless people and felt no remorse. I murdered your parents. I defiantly deserve to die." He threw his hands open the air.

"But even if that was you, you haven't done it yet. You still have time to change-"

"No I don't!" Tom cut him off, "If anything I'm worse. I murdered my own parents and an innocent girl. True a whiny girl, that everyone hated, but still I was the one who killed her." Harry still looked doubtful so Tom decided he had to pull out more recent stuff. "I'm the one who ordered the Basilisk to hurt all those people. Your friend Hermione, I'm the one who petrified her! I'm the one who framed Hagrid in the first time. I even kick a puppy and I littered in a park. I'm totally bad ass. Please Harry believes me. I deserve this." His face was hopeful as soon as he finished, if kicking a puppy didn't do it then nothing would. Luna was staring up in the air, off in her own little world.

"You kicked a puppy? What kind of heartless person are you?" Harry shook his head, partly out of disbelief and partly because he was too confused. Too many questions flew around in his head. 'Why did this Tom person think he was Lord Voldemort?' 'Why is Luna here chewing on her hair?' 'How was Ron holding up?' he decided the second one was the most interesting so he asked Tom.

"Where doses she fit into this?" he said pointing at Luna. "She's the reason I want to be destroyed! She wrote to me over four months, prattling on about some made up animal. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to not strangle her? I mean I pretend to be her friend, but it just turned out to be too much. Then when I lead her down here to kill her with the Basilisk. What does she do, makes friends with it. Now it wouldn't kill her or anyone she likes! So I sat here starting at her talk away my legacy and then you come along. I thought he can end my misery. So I gave you the diary and now you're standing there with the diary in your hands and me begging you to kill me while you waste your time asking stupid questions!" he was breathing really heavily now, that mad glint in his eyes still there. Harry looked like he wanted to say something but Luna cut him off.

"You pretend to be my friend? I trusted you!" she was crying now and Tom looked like he was about to do the same. "Give me that diary Harry." Harry quickly handed over the diary; he looked quite scared at the sight of an angry Luna.

She threw it into the Basilisk's open mouth and said, "Eat it my little Warabeth!"

"For the last time it's a Basilisk!" Tom yelled suddenly there was a bright flash of light where he uses to be standing. When the light receded Tom was nowhere to be seen and Luna and Harry stood there in silence.

"What's a Warabeth?" was the first thing Harry said.

"It a large snake like creature that can fly and its venom has healing powers." She replied while she wiped her eyes.

"Oh." Harry nodded his head, like he actually understood her, which he didn't.

"So," Harry said after another uncomfortable silence, "We should probably tell the teachers that you're okay."

"Okay." she was smiling brightly now and started to skip out of the Chamber. Harry turned back to the Basilisk and hissed. "Go back to sleep." The Basilisk gave what sounded like a sigh and crawled back into the mouth of Salazar Slytherin to rest for another thousand years. Harry caught up to Luna after he closed up the Chamber. She was still humming as they made it to the Rock wall. Harry could see a small hole made been made, just as red hair stuck through it.

"There you are. I thought the basilisk got you." he smiled at Harry and Luna.

"It's a Warabeth." Both Harry and Luna said at the same time.

**A/N: Me: Woot! My first ever complete story. I would like to thank all the people that added me to their favorites and alerts list. And a huge thanks to all my reviewers, I probably wouldn't have kept it a one-shot if it wasn't for your pushiness! No off to make a new story!**

**Tom: Hopefully one where I don't go insane.**

**Me: Sorry that's my favorite kind. **

**Tom: Damnit. **

**Me: hey this is rated K!**


End file.
